Light pokemon
by lebanese
Summary: Misty gets sick and Ash must take care of her... and what is this strange pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

First of my Pokemon attempts so be gentle :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brock had left his friends along with all the pokemons including pikachu to the poke center for recovery.

Ash and Misty were walking along side a river with there usual daily arguments.

They stop to look at a beautiful tree with fruits hanging down.

Ash and Misty's eyes flicker with joy as their hungry stomachs growl.

"Well?" Misty asked..

Ash looked at her confused... "What?"

"Aren't you going to get us some food?" She asked as she folded her hands..

"What? me? that tree is full of poisonous bugs you know" Ash argued.

Misty gave out a breath and stood under the branch... she moved her hand to get one apple down.."Aw" She quickly removed her hand when she felt a sting..She looked back at the branch and saw a venemouth...

"Told you" Ash laughed..."You alright?" He asked a bit concerned..

"Yeh" Misty responded angrily.."Forget it"

She walked away from the tree and Ash followed her ignoring the yummy fruits.

Ash was behind Misty when he started to see her foot steps a bit shaky and not coordinated.."Misty are you alright?"

"Yeh I am fine" Misty spoke with a weak voice.

Ash went next to her and looked at her hand... the wound had swollen..."You were poisoned"

"No big deal" Misty looked at her own wound..

Ash felt her hand..."Your cold... common we better get to a cave"

Misty was a bit surprised by Ash's concern but she liked it and followed.

After an hour of walking they finally arrived to a small cave. Ash was still worried about Misty... she was getting weaker and colder.

After Misty entered it, Ash looked at the sky and saw that it was going to snow... he notice rock inside the cave large enough to secure the entery... he pushed it and the cav was seiled shut...

Misty sat down near a rock, Ash quickly got a blanket and put it over her...

He went for a couple of wouden sticks, using his survival skills he started a fire to keep them warm.

Ash felt her temprature..She was having a fever... he got his drinking water and poured some water on a small towel... he placed it over her temple... she was barely concious... he lied her down so that she could be more comfortable... she started to shiver...

Ash sat down next to her.. she unconciously put her head on Ash's shoulder... it shocked him but he didn't bother.

His sight faded as he slipped into unconcioussness not noticing the the white glowing pokemon behind them..

_to be continued.._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white pokemon looked confused at Ash and Misty. It slowly approached them, with slow steps it was infront of Misty. Misty was sweating and was shivering. The pokemon looked at the swollen wound. It put its hand on it and closed its eyes. After several seconds of concentrating the wound started to seal. Misty started to move her head. The pokemon got frightened and disappeared (one of its powers). It became invisible and kept watching the two humans. Misty slowly oppened her eyes and noticed how she was under the cover and Ash exposed to the cold air. She caught the cover and put it on both of them. She snuggled closer to Ash and burried her head in his chest. She went back to sleep. The pokemon reappeared and looked at them.

Misty was cured but she was still a bit sick... "Ash" she muttered in her sleep..

The Pokemon was stunned when it heard the word. It looked at the boy next to the girl. It figured that that boy was Ash. The pokemon turned and looked at the opposite side of the cave. It waved its hand and the wall moved without making any sound. It revealed a hidden passage way. The pokemon went there and left the door open.

Ash slowly woke up after he heard splashing of water. The weather was gettign colder and they could freeze to death. He looked and blushed when he saw how Misty was so close to him. He then noticed the new passage way.

"Was that there all the time?" Ash asked himself.

He then noticed how Misty's wound is impressively healing. He smiled to him self as he saw the sleeping beauty. She may have a bad temper and she may be strong. But he liked the things that make her look weak. Like?... yeh like.

After several minutes of thinking, he decided to check the passage. He got up slowly careful not to awaken Misty. He got up and went to investigate. He entered it and his eyes flicked with happiness. The passage way led to a hot water spring. Next to the spring was a tree with apples. He ran back out to get Misty. Either he was stupid not to wonder how these things could even exist here or he didn't care.

He approached Misty who was shivering from the cold.

"Misty" He slowly shook her.

She opened her eyes.. "What?" she asked in a soft voice that Ash didn't know she had before..

"I found a place where we can get warm. He helped her up, picked up his stuff and went inside.

Misty's eyes bugged out when she saw what Ash saw earlier... "Ash.. how did you find this place?"

"I dunno... I didn't notice it when we entered any way" Ash then noticed how the hot spring was small and they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other... "Erm... you can go in if you want... I'll stay here"

Misty smiled at his offer... "Don't worry... I got my swim suit here" She motioned at her bag...

"Right... well you better get ready" Ash turned his back and went for the tree..

Misty started to change her cloth trusting Ash.

Ash approached the tree, he remembered what happened to Misty last time. So he didn't want that to happen to him. After several seconds of checking the tree, he got some apples down.

"You can look now" Misty announced..

Ash turned around, his eyes bugged out and the apples fell to the ground. Misty was wearing a skirt and a yellow top. Misty giggled and went for the spring. She submerged her body and felt relaxed as the warm water touched her skin. Ash got his shirt and shoes off. He picked up the apples and joined Misty.

"want any?" Ash offered her..

"Sure" She took one and started to eat...

The pokemon looked at them interested and curious...

_To be continued..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If any one is wondering, there is a plot :P not just romance... the plot will start to appear in the next chapter... R&R


End file.
